


Hogar Dulce Hogar

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era agradable, al fin encontrar un lugar que podía llamar hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogar Dulce Hogar

Estaba cansado.

No tenía comida, y no sería uno de esas personas que pedían con un cartel en la mano algo de dinero.

Estaba recargado en la pared de un departamento, y a su lado un letrero que decía “Busco Trabajo”

Lo que sea estaría bien, con tal de conseguir dinero. Aun así, las personas pasaban y dejaban dinero en la lata de refresco que tenía enfrente.

Tenía hambre y estaba cansado. Lo que había en esa lata, no creía que le fuera a alcanzar para mucho. Dejaban uno o dos pesos, y eso que eran tres o cuatro personas. Alguna persona bondadosa, dejó diez, pero más que comida, necesitaba agua. Eso lo cubriría.

Quería comer, pero no podía moverse, eran segundos que podía ocupar para conseguir más monedas, o por lo menos una oportunidad de empleo.

-Oye…-Una voz llamó, pero no le hizo caso. Nadie, con un tono tan amistoso, se podría estar dirigiendo a él.-¡Hey! Te estoy hablando.

Decidió alzar la cabeza, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada en saber quién era quien hablaba, y se sorprendió al ver un chico enfrente de él con una sonrisa, que no parecía que fuese posible, que se la dirigiera a él.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, enojado. Las personas como él, siempre venían a molestarlo, con un “¿Qué haces aquí vago?” o un “Búscate un empleo, pordiosero”

-No te enojes.-dijo el chico, en reproche.-No te ves muy bien… ¡Toma!

El chico le dio algo en la mano, confundiéndolo.  Nadie nunca le daba algo, que no fuesen míseras monedas de dos pesos, y menos a la cara, seguramente teniendo miedo que les fuera a robar algo. Este chico, sin duda, era raro.

Tomó en sus manos, lo que le estaba dando, precavidamente, no confiando del todo, pues era una probabilidad de que fuera una broma.

“No es como si tuviera algo más que perder.” Pensó suspirando, abriendo la bolsa de papel.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro, se quedó sin palabras.

-No sé de qué te hubiera gustado.-dijo el chico algo sonrojado.-Así que pedí lo más sencillo…

-¿Acaso eres idiota? –preguntó demasiado confundido, como para fijarse de sus palabras.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamó el chico sin poder creer que alguien que había ayudado se le dirigiera así.

-Puedo ser peligroso.-le explicó, sin despegar la vista de la bolsa de papel.-Ni siquiera me conoces…Puedo estar planeando en hacerte daño ahora mismo…¿Acaso eres un idiota?

El chico se le quedó viendo unos instantes y luego se rió por lo bajo, confundiéndolo aún más.

-Tu eres el idiota.-dijo entre risas el chico, haciéndolo enfadar.-Solo te estoy ayudando, y aun si fueras capaz de hacerme daño…Valdría la pena.

No entendía al chico. Era extraño como decía las cosas. Uno no le da a un completo extraño un “subway” de treinta centímetros, y una botella de un litro de agua así como así.

-¡No le des importancia!-volvió a decir el chico. -Tómalo como…¡Un regalo de un extraño!

El chico le sonrió, de nueva cuenta con una sonrisa más grande de lo que creía que era posible, y se despidió, echando a correr por la banqueta.

-Pues…-dijo algo más calmado, dándole un mordisco al “subway”. Era en efecto uno sencillo, de pollo. No sabía mal, es más, se sorprendió al ver que no tenía tomate. Odiaba el tomate, que bueno.-De que eres extraño, no hay duda…

De hecho, ese pequeño acto, le ayudó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Al no tener que gastar en comida, durante todo el día, ni en agua, logró ahorrarlo. Si tenía suerte, podría seguir ahorrando, y poder conseguir algo decente para usar, no la misma ropa que lleva usando desde que lo sacaron del departamento.

-¡Oye!

Esta vez, alzó la cabeza de inmediato, reconociendo la voz, tan rápido que le dio miedo.

-¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar, con el mismo tono de ayer.

-Si sigues con ese tono, nadie nunca te va a contratar.-dijo el chico, más que burla, parecía un reclamó. Extrañamente, no le molesto…Tanto como hubiera sido normalmente.

-Cállate, idiota. –le gruñó, desviando la mirada.

No esperaba que el chico se sentara al lado suyo.

-¡Dios! ¡Esta frío!-dijo el chico, al sentarse, en el piso.-¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-No es que tenga muchas opciones.-le dijo cubriéndose un poco más con la chamarra, que realmente no calentaba nada. Estaban a mediados de Noviembre, pero aun así el frío era bastante.

-En eso tienes razón…-dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿No tienes algún lugar a donde ir?-preguntó molesto por la presencia del chico a su lado.

-Naaaa…Mis clases no empiezan hasta dentro de dos horas, y mi trabajo no es hasta en la tarde, así tengo bastante tiempo libre…

-¿Entonces porque te levantaste tan temprano?-No entendía al chico en absoluto.

-Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano, antes corría para mantenerme en forma en las mañanas, pero ahora no tiene mucho sentido que lo haga…Después de todo, el equipo de voleibol me rechazó…

-¿Voleibol?-preguntó ahora interesado.-¿Juegas?

-Solía…En preparatoria, juegue varios partidos, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para convertirme en un regular…¡Así que cuando entre a la universidad, pensé en volverme alguien importante!-se quedó callando un momento.-Pero me dijeron que no tenía talento…

-¿A qué universidad te inscribiste?

-Aoba Josai.

-¿Eh? Esos son unos idiotas.-ahora si estaba molesto.-Es su culpa que haya terminado en este basurero.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó el chico.

-Estaba en una beca deportiva.-explicó, realmente enojado.-No tengo padres, así que todo lo que tenía siempre lo ganaba por becas de deportes, o de mi abuela, sin embargo, ellos me sacaron, dijeron que no tenía talento, y no pude seguir pagando la escuela…Trate de conseguir un empleo, pero nadie me contrataba, eventualmente, debido a mi apariencia, no muy buena, me rechazaban solo al verme. Heme aquí ahora.-escupió lo último.

-¿Tú igual jugabas?-preguntó el chico emocionado, sorprendiéndolo por su cantidad de energía.-¿Qué posición jugabas?

Después de procesar lo que había dicho y de acostumbrarse a la energía que desprendía el chico, en menos de un segundo, debido solamente al voleibol, le respondió.

-Armador…

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡Que genial!-gritó poniéndose de pie en un salto, llamando la atención de los que pasaban cerca.-¿Puedes lanzarla para mí?

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?-preguntó, jalándolo al piso.-¿Por qué te la debería de lanzar?

-¡Quiero golpearle a la pelota!-dijo entusiasmado.-¡Por favor! Nadie nunca me la quiere lanzar…

Se quedó pensando uno momentos, sí debería decirle que sí o no. Por una parte, sería agradable volver a entrenar, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde que lo sacaron del equipo y su situación económica había ido en picada, pero por otra parte, tenía que conseguir dinero, o una probabilidad de empleo, aunque no fuese mucha…

-¡Ya sé!-dijo entonces dando un brinco, el chico.-¡Te invitó de comer, si juegas conmigo hasta que empiecen mis clases!

-Trato.

* * *

Durante el recorrido al parque, y gran parte del tiempo que pasaron haciendo el calentamiento, no pensó que el chico fuera a ser realmente alguien que jugará bien, incluso cuando estaban calentando en recibir la pelota, se dio cuenta lo promedio que era como defensa (no le sorprendía que lo hubieran rechazado del equipo). Pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, y la única razón por la que podría lanzarla para ese chico, era porque le había prometido algo de comer.

Eso fue antes que de hecho la lanzara.

¿Por qué lo habían sacado del equipo de nuevo?

Tan pronto la había lanzado, el chico ya estaba ahí, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa en su cara.

Saltando tan alto, que parecía que estaba volando.

-¡Uuuwaaa~!-gritó emocionado el chico, viendo su mano, que estaba roja por la fuerza del impacto. El sólo se le podía quedar viendo, sorprendido por lo alto que había saltado, y lo rápido que había reaccionado para pegarla.

-¿Por qué te sacaron del equipo?-preguntó abruptamente, acercándosele al chico.

-¡Ah! Me dijeron que mi servicio y mi recibo eran muy débiles…Así que no era un miembro muy importante del equipo, por mi estaba bien no estar en los partidos sí podía jugar…Pero me metí en problemas, y al instante me sacaron. A veces suelo ir con el equipo de chicas, pero no es lo mismo…No tiene mucho, de hecho, a penas llevo una semana fuera. –dijo triste, mirando la pelota que tenía en sus manos.

-Sí que son unos estúpidos…-dijo enfadado.

-¿Puedes lanzármela una vez más?-preguntó con una sonrisa de nuevo.

Suspiró, y tomó la pelota.

-Está bien, idiota.

Se la estuvo lanzando durante un tiempo, hasta que el chico le gritó que iba tarde.

-¡Te veré en el edificio cuando salga de trabajar!-le había gritado desde lejos.

Sorprendentemente, se le había olvidado que el chico le había prometido invitarle la comida, cuando terminaron de practicar.

Regreso a su lugar enfrente del edificio, y espero. Le dieron algunas monedas, que pudo usar para comprar un pedazo de pan, que le serviría de almuerzo, hasta que el chico viniera, que por lo que le había dicho sería, hasta ya casi en la noche.

-¡Hey!-gritó una voz, cuando ya el reloj de la tienda de enfrente marcó las cinco de la tarde.

El chico se le acercó corriendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Tú y tus malos modales.-dijo con un puchero el chico, pero rápidamente regreso a ser una sonrisa.-Vamos, apresúrate

-¿A dónde?-preguntó confundido, cuando el chico tomó su mano y la empezó a jalar.

-¿No es obvio?-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Dije que te iba invitar a comer. No te puedo llevar a un restaurante, solo soy cajero de tienda, pero te puedo invitar algo de lo que tengo en mi departamento.

-¿Me estas invitando, a mí, un sin hogar que apenas conoces, a tu departamento? –dijo sin creérselo.

El chico se encogió los hombros.

-No creo que seas mala persona.  No me das ese aire. Das miedo, pero no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo especialmente malo.-dicho esto el chico lo jaló a su departamento.

Aun si fuese alguien malo, lo cual no era, el departamento del chico no era algo que llamará demasiado la atención. Tenía un televisor viejo, dos cuartos, y una sala que al parecer, igual servía de comedor, que al lado tenía una mini cocina que no podría ser más de cinco metros por seis.

Era extremadamente pequeño, pero tenía lo necesario.

-No es lo mejor.-dijo algo avergonzado el chico.-Pero es lo que puedo conseguir con el dinero que manda mi familia. Está lejos de la universidad, pero si me levantó a tiempo llegó sin problemas.

-Es más de lo que tengo ahora.-dijo sentándose enfrente del televisor, en el pequeño sofá, donde con suerte, entraba otra persona, muy pequeña.

-Espero estés bien con comida instantánea.-dijo desde la cocina,  que estaban tan juntas, que no tenía que gritar para que lo escuchará. –No puedo cocinar otra cosa.

-Comida es comida.-le respondió.

En menos de cinco, el chico ya estaba de regreso con dos tazones de macarrones con queso en la mano.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio el tazón en la mano, y tan pronto la tuvo libre prendió el televisor.

“¡Y ese es otro punto para Dateko!”

Una voz gritó del televisor, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué estas poniendo?-preguntó al ver en la pantalla un partido de volleybol.

-La semifinal del año pasado.-respondió con su boca llena de macarrones, tragándosela para poder seguir hablando.-Me dijeron que es una buena forma de mejorar.

-Supongo que quieres volver al equipo.-dijo sin entusiasmo alguno. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de regresar a Josai.

-Quiero jugar.-le respondió el chico, su voz seria y determinada, ni una duda, y eso era algo sorprendente. – No me importa dónde.

-Puedes practicar conmigo.-le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.-No me alcanza para comida, en estos instantes. Puedo ayudarte si me das algo de comer, por lo menos una vez al día.

En la cara del chico se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿¡Enserio!?

-El hambre es poderosa.-le respondió. –Si puedo conseguir comida, puedo soportar incluso tu pésimo recibe.

-¡Genial!-Dijo emocionado, sin poder contenerse a dar un salto, en el sofá.- ¡Muchas gracias!

El chico se quedó en silencio un rato.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Un silencio se quedó en la habitación por unos segundos.

-¿¡Eres tan estúpido!? ¡Quién diablos deja entrar a alguien a su casa sin saber su nombre!-gritó desesperado, agarrando la cabeza del chico en sus manos, apretando con fuerza.

-¡Me lastimas!-gritó espantado.

Se tranquilizó y lo soltó.

-Kageyama Tobio.-le dijo, volviendo a comer del tazón de macarrones.

El chico sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Hinata Shouyo.

* * *

-¡Hinata!-gritó enojado, mientras la pelota volaba lejos.-¡Recibe bien idiota!

-¡Es lo que trato!-gritó de regreso mientras corría por la pelota.

Al día siguiente, Hinata había vuelto, muy temprano en la mañana, con su pelota de voleibol en la mano, al frente del edificio donde Kageyama siempre estaba, diciendo alegremente que iba a lograr pegarle bien a la pelota.

“Primero recibe bien. Luego te la lanzo.” Fue lo que le dijo.

-¡Ah!-una voz dijo llamando la atención de ambos.-Son los chicos de ayer. ¿Están practicando?

Se miraron entre ambos, unos momentos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?-preguntó el chico.-Necesitamos dos más.

-Lo siento.-dijo Kageyama, dándose la vuelta.-Solo juego como armador.

El chico se rió.

-Está bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Puedes jugar como armador. Somos un equipo que se está dividiendo para jugar, soy el único armador, así que necesitamos otro de todas formas.

Ante esto Kageyama se volteó, y asintió.

-¡Yo quiero jugar!-gritó emocionado Hinata.

-Ah, está bien, el otro equipo tampoco tiene libero…

-¡No!-exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo al chico.-¡Quiero golpear la pelota!

El chico sonrió, con suavidad y asintió.

-No te preocupes, vas a poder. Ahora solo estamos en equipos de tres, no ha venido nadie más… En mi equipo somos Daichi y Tsukishima, en el suyo está Tanaka.

Ambos asintieron, y emocionados, entraron en la cancha.

Tanaka, Kageyama se dio cuenta, era lo suficientemente bueno para poder hacer puntos, aún con lo alto que era Tsukishima.

Hinata por otra parte…

-¡Me siguen bloqueando!-se quejó.

Kageyama estaba a punto de decirle que se callará cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hinata.-lo llamó, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dijo en voz baja.-Tengo una idea.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Tanaka, al ver al par de chicos hablar por lo bajo.

-¡Aquí vamos!-gritó Hinata, y siguieron jugando.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Hinata ya estaba en el aire, y Kageyama le había lanzado la pelota.

-¿Eh?

Nadie supo que decir.

Había sido un golpe tan rápido que no dejó que nadie reaccionara.

-¡Eres genial Kageyama!-gritó Hinata.-¡Dime tu comida favorita!

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?-preguntó confundido por la pregunta, en pleno partido.

Hinata solo sonrió.

-¡Lo conseguiré! No importa lo que sea, conseguiré tu comida favorita y te la daré.

-Idiota…Primero ganemos el partido.

* * *

Ganaron. Lo cual no le sorprendió a Kageyama al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer con Hinata, pero lo que sí lo sorprendió, fue que cuando Hinata regresará, llegará con una bolsa de papel.

-¡Apresúrate, Kageyama!-gritó emocionado, pasándolo de largo.-¡Voy a llegar primero!

Kageyama siempre odió perder.

Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento de Hinata, estaban demasiado cansados, para moverse.

-Eres rápido…-dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.-Voy a hacer la comida…

-¿No que no sabías cocinar?-preguntó Kageyama, poniéndose de pie igual.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea…

-¿No quieres darte un baño?-preguntó Hinata desde la cocina.

-No es que no quiera. Por sí no te has dado cuenta, no tengo un baño…o una casa, idiota.

-¡No seas malo!-reclamó.-Y claro que lo sé, tonto. Hablo de mí baño. Creo que tengo un cambio de ropa que te puede quedar…

 Hinata salió de la cocina, como sí nada, se dirigió a uno de los cuartos, y regresó con una camiseta de manga larga, y unos pants, más grandes de lo que pensó fuese necesario para alguien como Hinata.

-Hay toallas en el baño.-le dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Muy confundido, pero no desagradecido por lo que acababa de hacer Hinata se dirigió al baño.

El agua no estaba caliente, pero tampoco estaba helada, estaba bien, sobre todo cuando llevaba ya casi dos meses sin poder darse una ducha decente.

Salió del baño, con la ropa que le había prestado Hinata puesta, que sorprendentemente le quedaba bien, para ser recibido por el aroma de sopa recién hecha.

Se acercó a la cocina, para ver a Hinata cocinando frente a la estufa. Era increíblemente pequeña, con solo un refri de la mitad de su tamaño y unas alacenas medio llenas de comida.

De repente se sintió culpable.

-No estas gastando demasiado en alimentarme, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan idiota.-le dijo recargándose sobre la pared.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió enojado.-Gano decentemente, y me dan descuento en la tienda, puedo mantenerme perfectamente bien.

-¿Y las alacenas vacías por…?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

Hinata  regresó a la sopa, al ver que estaba empezando a hervir.

-No solía comer en casa, eso es todo.-dijo revolviéndola.-Solía comprar un subway  o comida china,  la mayoría del tiempo y solo como dos veces al día, así que…

-¿¡Dos veces!?-exclamó Kageyama, sobresaltando a Hinata.-¡Idiota! ¡Eso no puede ser saludable!

-Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, así que a veces se me olvida…

-Come antes de salir. En tú trabajo. Y cuando regreses a casa. Si no, no practico contigo.-sentenció Kageyama de inmediato.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No me puedes hacer eso!-dijo alterado Hinata, olvidándose de la sopa.-¡Te estoy dando de comer!

-Pues deja de darme de comer, no me importa, idiota.-Dijo enojado.-No quiero que te termines muriendo en medio del parque y me culpen de asesinato. O comes o no te ayudo.

Dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir peleando, Hinata asintió.

-Perfecto.-dijo con Kageyama, ahora acercándose a la estufa.-Y de todas formas, ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?

-¡Es sopa!-dijo animado.

-Si no me lo dices no me entero.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Hablo de qué diablos le estas poniendo, se ve raro…

-No es raro…-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Mamá me lo solía hacer cuando era pequeño…Siempre me dijo que cuando era estudiante, hacía sopa así y le ponía salchicha. En días igual de fríos como estos, es muy agradable.

Kageyama hizo un “hmm”.

-Pásame los tazones que están en la alacena de arriba.-dijo apagándole a la estufa.

Después de servir la sopa, ambos se dirigieron al sofá, y pusieron un partido de voleibol en repetición.

-¡Hace frío!-dijo Hinata, poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Regresó con una frazada casi tan grande como el sofá. Se sentó y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

Kageyama odiaba admitirlo, pero era increíblemente agradable.

La sopa estaba caliente, tenía ropa limpiar, no tenía frío y estaba viendo un partido de voleibol en el televisor.

No era la novena maravilla del mundo, pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando se acabaron la sopa,  se quedaron viendo el partido durante un rato, hasta que sintió un peso extra en su hombro.

-Idiota.-dijo moviendo a Hinata ligeramente.-Estas pesado.

Como no se despertaba, simplemente suspiró y siguió viendo el partido, diciéndose así mismo que cuando se fuera, lo tendría que despertar.

Lo primero que escuchó cuando se despertó, fue el sonido de las puertas de las alacenas abriéndose.

Confundido, pues casi siempre despertaba con el claxon de los autos en el tráfico, se puso de pie, para darse cuenta que aún estaba en departamento de Hinata.

-¿Ya te despertaste?-preguntó Hinata entrando a la sala con un par de panes calientes en las manos. Le dio uno a  Kageyama y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.-Apresúrate, tenemos que irnos antes que sea muy tarde, o nos van a ganar las chanchas.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

Salió del departamento con Hinata a un lado, sin ninguna anomalía.

Era extraño porque todo eso se le hacía demasiado normal.

-De todas formas, idiota.-dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota, y Hinta la recibía con un poco de dificultad. -¿Cómo tienes ropa tan grande como para que me quede?

-Los pants fueron un regalo de broma de un amigo.-respondió, mandando la pelota de regreso.-La playera era de un amigo. Cuando vino la olvido y no he podido ir a devolvérsela, por que vive en Tokyo.

-¿Cómo tienes amigos en Tokyo?-preguntó confundido. No era normal tener tantos amigos.

-Voleibol. Era el armador de su equipo y nos hicimos amigos.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y por “nos hicimos amigos” quieres decir que lo molestaste hasta que no tuvo más opción que hablarte, y de alguna extraña forma que desconozco, se mantuvieron en contacto.-No era una pregunta.

-¡Hey! ¡Nunca moleste a Kenma! ¡Le pregunte y me dijo que no era molesto!-fue su respuesta, miró su reloj y alterado, atrapo la pelota con sus manos. -¡Ahh! ¡Voy tarde de nuevo!

Con eso dejó a Kageyama solo en el parque.

Decidió regresar a su esquina en el edificio.

Una vez llegó allí, se dio cuenta de algo.

Se dio una vuelta completa y se dirigió al restaurante de comida más cercano que encontró.

-Por supuesto. Mañana a las diez, ¿Esta bien?

Kageyama no lo podía creer. Tenía un trabajo.

Uno con un sueldo más bajo que Hinata, pero un sueldo era lo que necesitaba. Sí a eso le restabas la comida, que venía con ayudar a Hinata.

-Puedo volver a vivir normal…

* * *

Cuando Hinata llegó esa noche,  después de la carrera a su departamento, no pudo evitar decírselo.

-Ya tengo trabajo.

Hinata se quedó mudo por un segundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste trabajo?

-Ya no parezco, y creo que tampoco lo soy, un muerto de hambre, así que fui a arrastras al trabajo más mundano que encontré, y me aceptaron.

-Así que ahora trabajas en el Kentucky…

-McDonalds, no estoy tan desesperado.

* * *

Lo que estaba sucediendo se había vuelto demasiado extraño.

Ya tenía tres semanas que había empezado a ayudar a Hinata, y se podría decir que ya prácticamente vivía con él.

Despertaba en el sofá, Hinata estaba haciendo algo por la casa, a veces lavándose los dientes, a veces haciendo el desayuno (que últimamente se estaba volviendo un poco más elaborado que pan con mantequilla), y en más de una ocasión haciendo tarea de último momento. Desayunaban en el sofá, viendo El Pájaro Loco,  que en el televisor de canal abierto a las cinco de la mañana, era lo único que se les antojaba ver.  Cuando terminaban, hacían una carrera hasta el parque, ( 15 ganadas de Kageyama, 14 de Hinata y un empate) y practicaban hasta las nueve de la mañana, a veces jugaban con el equipo de voleibol del parque, que por lo que sabían, se llamaba Karasuno, pues esa era la hora en que Hinata, usualmente tenía clases, a veces empezaban hasta las once pero el trabajo de Kageyama, empezaba a las diez.

El trabajo era decente, no que pudiera quejarse, después de todo, era un milagro que tuviera un empleo, aun cuando fuera en un lugar tan bajo como el Mc Donalds.

Al terminar, iba a la esquina del edificio, poniendo el cartel de nuevo, y esperando a Hinata. Ya nadie le dejaba monedas, suponía que ya vestía lo suficientemente bien, como para ser un pordiosero.

Hinata llegaba después de las siete, a veces traía comida enlatada, a veces venía con subways, o simples bollos de carne, y se dirigían, (otra vez en carrera) al departamento, donde cenaban en el sofá, viendo algún partido de vóleibol profesional, o alguna repetición.

-No hay ningún partido hoy…-dijo triste Hinata, viendo el televisor, mientras Kageyama salía de bañarse, con otra playera, que junto otras cinco, Hinata le había dado, diciéndole que eran de un tal “Kuroo” que ya no quería o le quedaban muy chicas. -¿Qué pongo?

-¿No tienes un viejo DVD?-preguntó, sentándose a un lado de él, un jugo en caja que le había dado Hinata en la mano. Era de naranja, su favorito.-¿Por qué no pones una película?

-Porque las únicas películas que hay, son de las veces que Yachi se ha quedado a dormir…-suspiró, tirándose de espaldas en  el sofá.-Son súper cursis y te dan ganas de llorar.

-¿Yachi?-preguntó tratando de quitar a Hinata de su espacio personal, pero era inútil, cuando el sofá era tan pequeño.

-Mi mejor amiga.-explicó, dándose la vuelta, cubriéndose con las mantas.-Le fascinan los romances, y creo que la última vez que vino, dejó la de “Wall-E”. No la vi, me quedé dormido los primero cinco minutos.

Kageyama se encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué más da? Es eso o un televisor en un canal de noticias…¿Quién diablos ve noticias en las noches?

-Los ancianos.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Alégrate que no lo deje en la novela de las ocho.

Hinata puso el disco en el DVD, y regresó al sofá tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota!-le gritó Kageyama enojado, al sentir como se Hinata se acostaba en sus piernas.-¡Pesas!

-No…-le respondió infantilmente Hinata cubriéndose con las mantas, de nuevo.-Yachi me deja usarla de almohada cuando vemos una película.

-¿Y eso que me importa?-Trato de mover a Hinata, pero era demasiado testarudo como para dejarse mover con facilidad. Se dio por vencido y dirigió su mirada al televisor.

Tomó el bollo de carne, de la bolsa de papel que había dejado Hinta al lado del sofá y le pasó otro a Hinata que de inmediato se puso a comerlo.

Para cuando el robot se había encontrado con la tal “Eva”, Kageyama se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Si no fuera por el ligero problema que tenía con las películas, que fuesen buenas o no, nunca se podía quedar dormido mientras las veía, ya estaría profundamente dormido, como Hinata en esos momentos.

-No te quedes dormido idiota…-le murmuró, tocando las mejillas de Hinata, sin intención realmente de despertarlo, sino más bien molestarlo. Se sorprendió al notar lo suaves que era.

Inconscientemente, las empezó a acariciar,  fascinado por los suaves que eran.

-Deja…-dijo Hinata, pero Kageyama solo rodó los ojos. Hinata siempre hablaba dormido.-…Kageyama…Deja…

Ok, eso era nuevo.

Sonrojado, volteo la mirada a la pantalla, donde el robot estaba viendo la pantalla de un viejo televisor, con la robot. Se mostró la imagen donde el robot quería tomarle la mano a la tal “Eva”

-Que tonto…-se dijo así mismo, y desvío la mirada del televisor.

¿A quién engañaba?

Miró a Hinata de reojo, enfocando su vista en la mano que tenía a su lado.

Dudando un poco, junto ligeramente sus manos, y con un impulso de valor, que sabrá quién de donde vino, la tomó entre las suyas y las entrelazo.

El resto de la película, (Que resulto ser bastante interesante, pero le dejó un sabor demasiado empalagoso para su gusto) la vio con una de sus manos sujetando la de Hinata, y la otra jugando con su cabello, que era sorprendentemente suave.

“Es agradable, al fin tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar”

Hogar Dulce Hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Lo hice! ¿Saben cuanto llevó escribiendo esto? Probablemente, ya casi tres semanas...Dios, me base en un mundo de cosas con esto, y se me ocurrieron un millon de headcanons, pero al final lo dejé así por que sinceramente y como diría un gran amigo mío que-hu-eeee-va  
> Cualquier error, sientan la libertad de decirme para que lo arregle.


End file.
